Sims Big Brother 1 (US-CDN Series)
Sims Big Brother 1 (GSRN Series) Sims Big Brother 1 is the first installment of the Sims Big Brother series. Ten houseguests enter the BB house for 10 weeks and 70 days all vying for the life changing $500,000. This season is different from subsequent seasons in that the houseguests will have contact with the outside world, in which the HG's will be able to communicate freely in a special room known as the "Interrogation Room" with Big Brother, and will be voted out every week by the viewing public. The houseguests will also perform different tasks every week while also competing for the Head of Household (HOH) power every week Houseguests Weekly Summary Week 1 On Day 1, Alex, Carol, Dominic, Eric, Gina, Meredith, Morgan, Nina, Rachel, and Spencer all enter the BB house and compete in their first task, which involves splitting up into two teams and trying to siphon honey and syrup through several different tubes and return them to their team jars. Team Blue, consisting of Carol, Dominic, Meredith, Nina and Rachel win all food for the week, while Team Red, consisting of Alex, Eric, Gina, Morgan and Spencer lose the competition and are placed on Oatmeal and Raisins, the designated food choice chosen for them by Big Brother. The next day sees the houseguests compete in the first ever Head of Household competition, entitled "Wheel of First Impressions". The houseguests are asked to write down what they first thought of their fellow houseguests when they entered the house. Then they go outside to the backyard to spin the Wheel, which will determine which houseguest was the most liked based on first impressions. With 5 overall first place votes, Carol, the oldest houseguest this season at 41, becomes the first ever Head of Household in the show's history. Also, on day 2, Alex, Dominic and Morgan combine to create the first alliance in the show's history, entitled "The Boys of Summer". On day 3, Meredith and Nina get into a conflict over who can sleep in the comfortable Red room over the less comfortable Sun room, which leads to Nina feeling "victimized" by Meredith's mean personality and Meredith calling Nina a "spoiled rotten daddy's girl". On day 5, Carol makes her first ever nominations: Meredith and Nina, stating that she "doesn't want needless drama affecting the game". On day 7, Alex and Rachel officially hook up as the show's first ever "showmance". Also, the house competes in another task in which they have to create lyrics for their own original BB based songs. If the house get all the lyrics correct the way that Big Brother wants them to, the house will get to hear their songs, as well as other famous songs for the duration of the day. On day 8, the first live eviction occurs, with Nina garning 69% of the public vote to evict, and becoming the first ever evictee in SBB history. Week 2 On day 8, after Nina's eviction, the houseguests compete in their second HOH competition, entitled "Good Fortunes Aplenty", where they have to search for three golden keys hidden throughout the backyard and place them in their HOH baskets. Whoever finds three golden keys the quickest will win Head of Household. Finding three keys in 1:19, Alex became the new Head of Household. Following the eviction, Alex ensures the safety of both of his allies Dominic and Morgan from The Boys of Summer. He also proposes the idea of bringing in Rachel, his current showmance, into the alliance and make it a dominating four person alliance. Morgan is fine with this plan